Orange Rocket
The Orange Rocket, also known as the Rocket form, is a transformation used by Sonic the Hedgehog in the Wii version of Sonic Colors, the console/PC version of Sonic Generations and in Sonic Lost World. It is the Color Power Sonic gains when absorbing an Orange Wisp and its Hyper-go-on. While in this form, Sonic turns into a high-flying rocket. As the Orange Rocket, Sonic's entire body turns into a stubby rocket, which is not much larger than Sonic's full height, that is covered entirely in orange skin. However, the front of this form has Sonic's eyes on it, though they have lost their pupils and have turned yellow, and his ears along the upper sides, though without his ear canals. Also, on the back of the Orange Rocket, Sonic has six fins, arranged in a regular hexagon. As the Orange Rocket, Sonic is able to create charges of powerful jet propulsions from his back, allowing him to launch himself straight into the air and reach unparalleled heights at staggering speed. The propulsion force created from the Orange Rockets also allows Sonic to create powerful bursts when moving upward, strong enough to blast through the armor of all of Eggman's robots, and to break through thick layers of metal. He is also able to build up the charges of his propulsions to take off the ground at even higher speed than normal. The Orange Rocket's only known weakness is that this form can only be maintained for a few seconds before Sonic will revert back to normal, and requires more Hyper-go-on from Orange Wisps to be maintained. In gameplay, the player can only use the Orange Rocket while Sonic is in possession of an Orange Wisp. When launching the Orange Rocket, the player will always head straight up into the air and cannot change the direction Sonic is heading. As such, the direction Sonic is heading depends on the player's aim. As long as the Orange Rocket is active, the player will continue to move upward. While the Orange Rocket is launched into the air, the player can smash through any airborne enemy caught in the Orange Rocket's path. It can also be used to penetrate places in the ceilings where the layer is thin, allowing shortcuts through the Acts or passages to new paths. However, if the Orange Rocket hits an unbreakable place in the ceiling, it will stay locked in that position, pushing up against the ceiling, until the transformation wears off. In both versions of Sonic Colors, transforming into the Orange Rocket will cause the Wisp/Boost Gauge to start depleting, and once it runs out, Sonic will revert back to normal. After having been launched into the air by the Orange Rocket and reverted back to normal, the player will begin to slowly descend down to the ground from the point where the Orange Rocket ended in a manner similar to skydiving. During this descend, the player can either slowly drift down towards the ground while having wider movement control, or dive towards the ground at a much faster rate, though with less movement control. In the Wii version of Sonic Colors, the Orange Rocket can first be used in Sweet Mountain Act 3. Here, the Orange Rocket can only be activated in the 2D side-scrolling sections of the Acts, as entering 3D sections with an Orange Wisp will cause the Orange Wisp to go dormant. After utilizing an Orange Rocket transformation for a few moments, the player will be awarded with 27,000 Color Bonus points for each second where the Orange Rocket is active. Just after transforming into the Orange Rocket, the player can build up the Orange Rocket's charge to increase its ascension speed, but it will wear off if the player holds it for too long. While as the Orange Rocket, the player cannot lose a life due to damage. Hitting damaging obstacles will still cause the player to lose Rings, but the player cannot be killed due to damage and lose a life while as the Orange Rocket, even if the player does not have any Rings at all. In the 2 Player mode in the Wii version of Sonic Colors in Eggman's Sonic Simulator, two players are able to combine the Orange Rocket transformation with other Color Powers, by activating the Orange Rocket and the other Color Power at the same time when they are within a certain distance, to create a new Color Power: In this version of Sonic Colors, while the Orange Rocket can still only move upward and cannot change direction on its own, the Orange Rocket can be redirected by aiming it at robotic grabbers above that can grab onto the Orange Rocket during the form's flight. These robotic grabbers can then change the Orange Rocket's trajectory to the left or right, or even up or down if the Orange Rocket already has been redirected prior to the left and/or right beforehand. Also, while the player can still descend slowly through midair after performing the Orange Rocket, the player has to perform the Stomp if he/she wishes to reach the ground faster. To activate the Orange Rocket, the player has to press the X button. After reverting back to normal and descending back to the ground slowly, the player can use the control pad to move left and/or right, and to stomp, the player has to press down on the control pad together with the A/B Button. In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, only Modern Sonic can transform into the Orange Rocket, as only his stage has Orange Wisps in it. It first appears in Planet Wisp Act 2. In this game, the Orange Rocket retains many the same purposes and much of the same properties it had in the Wii version of Sonic Colors, though with some minor changes. Like in Sonic Colors, the Orange Rocket can be used to break through weak spots in the ceiling to open up for new paths in the Act. These spots are in Sonic Generations marked with the Orange Rocket's icon, and can be penetrated after the Orange Rocket has pushed against it for a few seconds. Once these blocks has been broken through with the Orange Rocket, however, the hole in the ceiling it has created will instantly be sealed up. Also, like in the Wii version of Sonic Colors, the Orange Rocket can only be activated in the 2D side-scrolling sections of the Acts Because the Wisp/Boost Gauge for Wisps is not present in this game, the Orange Rocket does not have an energy gauge to maintain it, and has instead a set time limit before Modern Sonic reverts back to normal. Also, while as the Orange Rocket in this game, the player is invulnerable to damage. This means that the player cannot lose Rings or lives due to damage. Unlike as in Sonic Colors, Sonic does not skydive when he descends after using the Orange Rocket in Sonic Generations, as the Acts are designed so that he cannot gain the height necessary to do so. Most noticeable, however, is that the Orange Rocket can in this game move slightly left or right while ascending straight up, though utilizing a glitch to use it in the 3D section will allow Sonic to reach the necessary height to do so. To activate the Orange Rocket, the player has to press the PSTriangleButton /XboxY button. Also, to build up charge for a faster boost of speed during take-off, the player has to hold down the PSTriangleButton /XboxY button. However, if the button is hold down for too long, Modern Sonic will revert back to normal. The player aiming Sonic's destination with the Orange Rocket. The Orange Rocket Color Power will reappear in Sonic Lost World. In this game, the Orange Rocket is usable in 3D areas, and in the Wii U version the player can aim where the Orange Rocket is to head towards by using the Gamepad. Category:Color Powers Category:Sonic Colors Category:Sonic Generations Category:Sonic Lost World